logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Disney XD (Great Scorria)
Current programming # The 7D # Atomic Puppet # Beyblade Burst # Billy Dilley’s Super Duper Subterranean Summer # Counterfeit Cat # Danger Mouse # DuckTales (2017 reboot) # Fangbone! # Fish Hooks # Furiki Wheels # Future-Worm! # Gravity Falls # Guardians of the Galaxy # Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil # Kim Possible # LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures # Lilo and Stitch: The Series # MECH-X4 # Mickey Mouse # Milo Murphy’s Law # Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero # Phineas and Ferb # Pickle and Peanut # Pokémon # Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja # Right Now Kapow # Rocket Monkeys # Spider-Man # Star vs. the Forces of Evil # Star Wars Rebels # Ultimate Spider-Man # Walk the Prank # Wander Over Yonder # Yo-Kai Watch Former programming # Aaron Stone # Ace Ventura: Pet Detective # The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police! # American Dragon: Jake Long # A.T.O.M. # Avengers Assemble # The Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes # The Avengers: United They Stand # Bad Dog! # Beetleborgs # Big Wolf on Campus # Biker Mice from Mars # Bobby’s World # Boyster # Braceface # Bureau of Alien Detectors # Captain Flamingo # Camp Lakebottom # Chip & Dale: Rescue Rangers # Clay Kids # Cory in the House # Crash & Bernstein # Darkwing Duck # Dennis and Gnasher # Diabolik # Di-Gata Defenders # Digimon: Digital Monsters # Doctor Who # Donkey Kong Country # Dragon Booster # DuckTales (1987 series) # Dungeons and Dragons # Eek! Stravaganza # The Emperor's New School # Even Stevens # The Famous Jett Jackson # Fantastic Four # Fighting Foodons # The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air # Funky Cops # Gamer’s Guide to Pretty Much Everything # Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) # Gargoyles # Get Ed # Godzilla: The Series # Goof Troop # Goosebumps # Grossology # Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. # Hubert and Takako # I Was a 6th Grade Alien # I'm in the Band # Iggy Arbuckle # The Incredible Hulk # Inspector Gadget # Iron Man # Jackie Chan Adventures # Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors # Jessie # Jimmy Two-Shoes # Kickin' It # Kid vs. Kat # Kirby Buckets # Kirby: Right Back at Ya! # The Kids from Room 402 # Lab Rats # Lab Rats: Elite Force # The Legend of Tarzan # Life with Louie # M.A.S.K. # Mad Jack the Pirate # Malcom in the Middle # Martin Mystery # Mega Man: NT Warrior # Mighty Med # Monster Buster Club # Monster Rancher # Motorcity # The Mr. Potato Head Show # Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog # NASAR Racers # Ned’s Newt # The New Addams Family # The New Woody Woodpecker Show # Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation # Oban-Star Racers # Oggy and the Cockroaches # Out of Jimmy’s Head (Cartoon Network references have been replaced with Disney Channel references) # Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures # Packages from Planet X # Pair of Kings # Pat and Stan # Phil of the Future # Power Rangers # Pucca # Rated A for Awesome # The Real Ghostbusters # The Replacements # RoboRoach # Robot Wars # Rollbots # Rupert # Sailor Moon # The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs # Shaman King # Silver Surfer # Slugterra # Sonic Underground # Sonic X # Space Goofs # Spider-Man # Static Shock # Stickin’ Around # Strange Days at Blake Hosely High # The Suite Life of Zack & Cody # The Suite Life on Deck # The Super Hero Squad Show # Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # That’s So Raven # Timon and Pumbaa # Toonsylvania # Totally Spies! # Tron: Uprising # Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy # Ultraman Tiga # Ulysses 31 # Viva Piñata # VR Troopers # W.I.T.C.H. # Wizards of Waverly Place # Wolverine and the X-Men # World of Quest # X-Men # Xiaolin Chronicles # Yin Yang Yo! # Young Hercules # The Zack Files # Zeke & Luther # Zip Zip